The Only Love In My Heart
by HyeoraSasuNaru
Summary: Yaoi/Mpreg/OneShot/HaeHyuk. Newbie, please review. DLDR, no flame and no bash!


_Anyeong ^_^_

_Saya Author FFN newbie . ._

_Jadi mianhe kalau Jelek :'(_

_Oh ya saya tidak suka nama nya Flame , soal nya itu membuat saya ingin bunuh diri -_-_

_Title : The Only Love In My Heart_

_Rating : T_

_Cast :_

_- Lee Donghae_

_- Lee Hyukjae_

_- And Other's Cats_

_**Warning : **BL , Yaoi , Ooc , Au , Typo(S) , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD_

_Normal Pov _

" Yak Lee Donghae bangunnn! " terlihat seorang namja imut sedang membangun kan sang suami dengan suara lengkingan.

"Eng .. aniya Hyukie hae masih mau tidur " jawab sang suami dengan sekena nya .

Eunhyuk mengeratakan gigi nya ia menghentakkan kaki nya lalu pergi dari kamar nya,sedangkan donghae dengan mata yang masih terjaga ia membuka mata nya sebelah melihat sang istri tercinta nya apakah sudah pergi dari kamar nya.

"Huh.." Donghae menghela nafas berat ketika mengetahui Eunhyuk telah pergi dari kamar nya.

Ia membalik badan nya ke arah jam yang ada di samping ranjang mereka untuk melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang , terlihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:05 ia hanya mendengus kesal melihat di mana hari hari nya penuh dengan penderita'n .

Kalian mau tau kenapa hidup seorang Lee Donghae penuh dengan penderitaan? Ini semua berawal saat kedudukan kehamilan Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan dua bulan .

Saat Eunhyuk mengidam untuk pertama kali nya , ia mengidam ingin menyubit pipi nya sungmin pada tengah malam dan karena itu untuk pertama kali Donghae memohon mohon sambil menawarkan kaset game terbaru kepada saeng nya agar mengijinkan Hyukie tercinta nya mencubit pipi cuby nya sungmin.

Bukan hanya itu pada saat hari berikut nya Eunhyuk meminta kibum menunjukkan kiler smile nya pada saat lagi asik melepaskan rindu kepada siwon dan karena itu terganggu lah acara pelepaas rindu _sibum._

Pada hari ketiga ngidam Eunhyuk lebih aneh dan karena itu donghae merelakan setengah uang nya untuk membeli sampo petumbuh rambut untuk kang'in , Eunhyuk mengidam ingin menyambak rambut Kangin .

Dan juga hari hari berikut nya yang ingin di belikan boneka barbie lah, yang ingin es krim super gede , ingin di belikan topi _justin Bieber_ yang paling mahal serta ingin beli foto nya author .

Sedangkan Donghae yang mengingat kejadian itu semua hanya bergidik ngeri karena betapa malang nasibnya di saat Eunhyuk sedang mengidam.

Namja itu tetap meringkuh dalam selimut tebal nya ia tau bila ia pergi ke dapur maka terlihatlah seorang singa sedang menunggu siksa'an nya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Huft.. dasar ikan mokpo jelek ! _Baby_ kan ingin meminta sesuatu bukan nya _eomma_" ucap namja itu sambil mengusap usap perut nya yang masih datar .

Namja itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan nya ia mengetuk ngetuk kan jari telunjuk nya sembari mengembumkan pipi nya .

Namja itu tampak nya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara nya agar Donghae ingin membelikan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Tling .. Tling..

Muncul lah secercah ide agar donghae mau meneruti apa yang ia mau . Eunhyuk berjalan menuju arah kamar nya sambil menunjukkan evil smile yang di ajarkan Kyuhyun kepada nya.

Jemari jemari Eunhyuk telah menyentuh kenop pintu perlahan demi perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dengan sangat pelan .

Terlihat sang suami tercinta nya tidur dengan lelap nya tapi sayang Eunhyuk tau kalau itu hanyalah tidur pura pura.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lemari ia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil satu persatu baju nya.

Donghae yang menglihat itu langsung menghampiri sang istri terlihat kening donghae mengedut ia heran apalagi yang ingin di perbuat Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie kau mau ke mana chagi? Kenapa semua baju mu di keluarin?"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan donghae ia tetap terus mengambil baju nya karena merasa tidak di perdulikan donghae mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan memutarkan tubuh nya ke arah nya.

" Hae gak sayang lagi sama Hyukie! Hyukie benci sama Hae" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mempoutkan bibir nya dan memutar tubuh nya agar bisa mengambil baju baju yang ada di lemari nya.

Donghae membelalakan mata nya dengan sigap ia memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang menaruh kepala nya ke daerah tengkuk nya Eunhyuk dan bisa Donghae cium aroma stawberri di daerah tengkuk eunhyuk .

" _M__ianhe chagi_ Hae tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memperdulikan Hyukie lagi hanya saja Hae ingin istirahat "

Eunhyuk memutar ke dua bola mata nya ia memutar tubuh nya ke arah sang suami dan terlihat donghae tersenyum tulus kepada nya.

"Hm.. itu semua terserah hae hyukie tidak pernah memaksakan hae harus menuruti semua perkataan hyukie tapi Hyukie tidak suka bila di bohongi "

"Di-di bohongi apa? Hae tidak pernah membohongi Hyukie "

" Hae tadi pura pura tidur kan? "

"Er.. engh.. itu .. itu.. "

Eunhyuk hanya menghembuskan nafas nya ia berbalik ke arah lemari dan mulai mengemasi baju nya. Ia tahu bahwa suami nya akan bertekuk lutut sebentar lagi kepada nya cukup hanya hitungan detik.

1.. 2.. 3..

" Huaa .. hua.. Hyukie _mianhe mianhe_ Hae tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi _jebal_ Hyukie , Hae akan menuruti semua permintaan Hyukie tapi _jebal_ maafkan Hae "

Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di bibir Eunhyuk ia memutar tubuh nya ke arah Donghae terlihat mata Eunhyuk yang berbinar binar bertanda menginginkan sesuatu tidak di sangka oleh nya dengan cara ini ia mengibuli sang suami.

Sebenar nya ide ini di berikan Heecul pada saat Eunhyuk memasuki hamil bulan pertama dan cara ini juga pernah di pakai nya untuk hangeng yang tidak mau meneruti keinginan nya di saat lagi ngidam .

" _J__inja_ hae? Baiklah kalau begitu Hyukie ingin ketaman hiburan sekarang"

"Ha? Untuk apa? Tapi di sini kan tidak ada taman hiburan?"

"Pokok nya Hyukie ingin ke taman hiburan titik!"

Setelah Eunhyuk meminta ingin pergi ke taman hiburan Eunhyuk meninggalkan Fonghae sendirian di kamar.

Donghae mengacak rambut nya frustasi _**betapa malang nya nasib seorang lee donghae untuk menuruti ngidam nya sang istri **_.

Donghae men_search_ sebuah nama di kontak hp nya, _di mana aku harus menemukan sebuah taman hiburan? _Ucap nya dalam hati .

Donghae menekan tanda calling di layar hp nya , ia menelpon Henry agar membantu nya mencari sebuah taman hiburan di dekat kota ini.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan riang di sebuah taman hiburan bersama sang suami dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang suami akan menuruti permintaannya.

"Hae ,Hyukie ingin menaiki itu " ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik lengan Donghae ,sedangkan Donghae hanya menuruti kemauan sang istri dan membuat nya senang .

Sudah berapa jam pasangan HaeHyuk memutari wahana permainan di taman hiburan ini senyuman yang sangat tulus terus berkembang di bibir Eunhyuk.

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:05 waktu nya pasangan HaeHyuk pulang .._

Di saat Eunhyuk ingin menaiki mobil nya ada seorang anak kecil menariki lengan baju nya Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk dan memberikan sebuah kotak music kecil , eunhyuk yang melihat itu terherran.

Eunhyuk mensejajarkan tubuh nya ke pada anak kecil itu "Apakah ini untuk _oppa_ ? " ucap eunhyuk sambil mengusap lembut rambut anak kecil itu.

"Ukan ini uncuk aeng yang ada di pelut oppa " ucap anak kecil itu sambil mengecup pipi kanan nya Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya tertegun melihat tingkah anak kecil dan manis itu ingin rasa nya ia menangis karena ada seseorang yang telah memberi hadiah untuk calon _baby_ nya.

Tetapi karena tidak bisa tertahan lagi Eunhyuk mengeluarkan tangisan nya , jemari jemari yang masih kecil mengusap air mata yang menjatuhi pipi nya.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah anak kecil itu sembari tersenyum hangat dan memeluk nya , tetesan air hangat terus mengalir di pipi porslen nya.

"_Oppa_ angan menangis anti asihan _saeng_ nya , umm.. kalau begicu Hyeora pelgi dulu nee? Api ingat oppa tidak boleh menangis lagi arraceo?"

"_Nee arraseo chagi_ " jawab Eunhyuk sambil menautkan jari kelingking dan anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu pergi dengan wajah riang nya sedang Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil nya , Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk memegang kotak musik kecil hanya mangangkat sebelah alis nya.

"_Waeyo_ Hae?"

"Darimana hyukie dapat kotak musik itu?"

"Oh.. ini dari _yeoja_ kecil tadi "

"Ha? _Yeoja_? Bukan nya tadi Hyukie pergi ke kamar mandi eoh?"

"_Aniya_.. hyukie sedari tadi di samping mobil kok"

" Jadi tadi siapa yang bilang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi?"

" Tidak tau, ya sudah ayoo Hae kita pulang "

Donghae menganggukkan kepala nya dan menyalakan mesin mobil nya untuk pulang menuju rumah nya.

Selama di perjalanan terlihat Eunhyuk sudah tertidur pulas dengan damai nya, Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

Bibir ranum nya yang merah yang terpantul dari sinar rembulan membuat wajah nya tampak lebih imut , wajah nya yang damai menampak kan aura kasih sayang nya .

Donghae memberhentikan mobil nya ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang perlahan demi perlahan ia mendekat kan bibir nya dengan bibir Eunhyuk.

Bersama sinar bulan bibir mereka bertemu , bulan telah menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka yang sangat tulus.

_Apa pun demi kamu akan aku lakuin.. _

_Aku harap cinta kita tidak akan pernah putus.. _

_Aku sangat mencintai mu dengan setulus hati.. _

_Aku ingin kamu hanyalah milik ku selama nya.._

_Biarkan maut yang memisahkan kita .._

_Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae .._

_Kau lah yang pertama dan terakhir bagi ku.._

Tanggal 12 Maret 2013 Pukul 08:07

Telah lahir seorang _yeoja_ kecil dari dunia ini _yeoja_ yang mempunyai kulit putih mulus seperti salju mata coklat pekat nya .

_Yeoja_ itu adalah anak dari seorang Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae ..

Yeoja kecil itu bernama _Lee Hyeora._

_**THE END** _

_Ripiuuuu _

_Riippiuuuuu  
_


End file.
